Ron Tugnutt
| birth_place = Scarborough, ON | career_start = 1987 | career_end = 2004 | draft = 81st overall | draft_year = 1986 | draft_team = Quebec Nordiques | image = }} Ron Tugnutt (born October 22, 1967 in Scarborough, Ontario) is a former professional ice hockey goaltender. He played in the OHL from 1984-1987 and was drafted by the Quebec Nordiques of the NHL in the 4th round, 81st overall. Although he has not officially retired, Tugnutt is currently a broadcasting member for CBC's Hockey Night in Canada. Playing career Early years Tugnutt was born in Scarborough, Ontario and played three seasons with the OHL Peterborough Petes before being drafted to the NHL. During that time, he won the F.W. "Dinty" Moore Trophy for the rookie with the best goals against average, followed by the Dave Pinkney Trophy for top team goaltending, and was named to the OHL All Star team in 1987. NHL beginnings He was drafted by the Quebec Nordiques in the 4th round, 87th overall. He was primarily used as a backup for his first three seasons, bouncing up and down from the AHL. During 1990-91 NHL season, Tugnutt played what would be a career high 56 games for Quebec and appeared to be established as a quality NHL starter despite playing for the worst team in the league. On March 21, 1991, Tugnutt stopped 70 of 73 shots to earn his a 3-3 tie against the Boston Bruins, the second highest number of saves made in a regular season NHL game. His performance in that game evoked such respect that after it was over, several Bruins skated over to congratulate Tugnutt.New York Times, March 21, 1991 . In the midst of an inconsistent 1991-92 NHL season, and with Stephane Fiset considered to be the Nordiques' goaltender of the future, Tugnutt was demoted to the Nordiques' AHL affiliate. In return for Martin Rucinsky, he was quickly traded to the Edmonton Oilers to serve as Bill Ranford's backup. Tugnutt remained in this role until he was selected by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim in the 1993 expansion draft; there, he split duties with Guy Hebert. As Anaheim quickly decided that Hebert was to be their future starter, and as the Montreal Canadiens decided that Andre Racicot and Les Kuntar were not adequately serving as Patrick Roy's backup, Tugnutt was sent there in exchange for Stephane Lebeau. In his new role, Tugnutt's performance suffered; for Anaheim he posted a .908 save percentage in 28 games. For Montreal, he posted an .860 save percentage in eight games. During the 1994 Stanley Cup playoffs against the Boston Bruins, he started a match as Roy was recuperating from an appendectomy. He gave up several goals in the first period in a 6-3 loss, and would not play again during the playoffs and would hardly play during the next lockout-shortened year with the Canadiens. He did not return to the Canadiens for the 1995-96 season, and was replaced by Patrick Labrecque; these experiences caused Tugnutt to question his career.TSN.ca player profile Career breakthrough In 1995, Tugnutt signed a one year deal with Washington and spent the entire NHL season with the AHL affiliate Portland Pirates. He was productive in Portland, helping lead the Pirates to the Calder Cup Finals.The AHL.com, Portland rejuvanates Tugnutt's career It was this showing that earned Tugnutt a deal with the Ottawa Senators. With the help of goaltending coach Phil Myre, Tugnutt worked on the fundamentals, gained some confidence and improved his game each season. While in Ottawa, he went from fighting for the backup position with Mike Bales behind starter Damian Rhodes to splitting duties with Rhodes the next two seasons and becoming the eventual undisputed starting goaltender in 1999. In 1998-99, Tugnutt had the best season of his career. He posted a league-best goals against average of 1.79, placed second in the league in save percentage at .925, had a career high in wins, and tied a career high in shutouts. This great play, and an injury to Curtis Joseph, gave Tugnutt the opportunity to play in the 1999 NHL All-Star Game. The next season, Rhodes was shipped to the expansion Atlanta Thrashers, giving Tugnutt sole possession of the starting job. However, he was unable to match his previous season and Ottawa decided to trade him to the Pittsburgh Penguins in favor of an experienced playoff performer, Tom Barrasso. After arriving in Pittsburgh, Tugnutt took over the starting job from Jean-Sébastien Aubin and helped lead Pittsburgh deep into the playoffs. Tugnutt was in goal for the epic May 4, 2000, playoff game against the Philadelphia Flyers. He made 70 saves on 72 shots. Unfortunately for the Penguins, the 72nd shot was a goal scored by Keith Primeau of the Flyers at 12:01 of the fifth overtime. The final score was Philadelphia 2, Pittsburgh 1, after 152:01 minutes, the longest NHL game since the 1930s. Following his performance with Pittsburgh, Tugnutt was one of the most sought after free agents on the market. Both Ottawa and Pittsburgh attempted to sign Tugnutt but were unable to match the lucrative contract offered by the expansion Columbus Blue Jackets.Post-Gazette, Sens want Tugnutt Back, Tugnutt hot on free agent marketCanoe Sports Slam Hockey, Tugnutt Signs with Columbus During the Blue Jackets' inaugural season, Tugnutt was considered their backbone. Tugnutt's 22 wins broke another NHL record for most wins on an expansion team. His .924 save percentage was among the best in the league.The Sports Network, Tugnutt was the backbone to Columbus The team's second season was not as impressive as the first. Tugnutt battled injuries and ended up sharing time with young netminder Marc Denis. GM Doug MacLean decided that it was time to give Denis the opportunity to be the sole starter on the club, and traded Tugnutt to the Dallas Stars.HockeyInformer.com, Denis had potential to be starter Recent career Tugnutt went to the Dallas Stars in 2002-03 as the backup to goaltender Marty Turco. In January 2003, Turco suffered an ankle injury that allowed Tugnutt to start almost 20 straight games. He posted back to back shutouts during that stretch. For the season, he played 31 games and posted a 15-10-5 record along with four shutouts. 2003-04 was considered Tugnutt's toughest year in the NHL. From the start of the season to January he only received three starts. He was sent down to the minors for the first time in almost ten years to get some playing time with the Utah Grizzlies. Just five games in, Tugnutt pulled his groin and was out until after the All Star break.AllSports.com,Tugnutt pulls groin in minors Soon after, he was recalled to the Dallas Stars. After two solid starts, one in which was a shutout, Tugnutt finally got the break he was waiting for. Turco got a four game suspension.ESPN, Turco Suspended 4 Games Post-retirement After the lockout, Tugnutt joined CBC as a color commentator for Hockey Night in Canada.SLAM! Sports, Tugnutt Joins CBC as Commentator He is also inquiring into becoming a goaltending coach. Style of play Tugnutt is a cross between a stand-up goaltender and a butterfly goaltender. In his earlier years he was known to flop around the crease too much, and not challenge shooters enough. However, since his days in Ottawa, under goaltending coach Phil Myre Tugnutt has become a much more position goaltender, standing tall in his crease and always ready to make the save. What kept him around the league so long, was his ability to adjust his style to the changing styles of the NHL. Off the ice *Tugnutt, who is known around the league as one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet, has only had one problem with a fellow netminder. That was in Montreal with Patrick Roy. Roy apparently slighted Tugnutt, letting him know who was boss and who was "that guy who only plays when I don't feel like it." Tugnutt has since put his differences aside with Roy, but hasn't forgotten.SLAM! Sports, There's only one goalie Tugnutt couldn't work with *Tugnutt is married to wife Lisa, and has two children, Matthew and Jacob. *Currently, Tugnutt resides in Peterborough, Ontario. *He spends much of his free time coaching his kids minor hockey team. *Tugnutt is also a movie buff, he enjoys boating and travelling. In the summer of 1998, Tugnutt was involved in a severe boating accident. It was suspected that he might miss out on training camp. Ironically enough, Tugnutt healed and had the best season of his career, breaking the modern day NHL record for lowest G.A.A and coming 2nd in the league in save percentage.Hockey Goalies, Tugnutt Profile, and boating accident Career statistics Regular season Playoffs Honours and records * Modern day record holder for most saves in a regular season game non-loss (Stopped 70 of 73 shots in a 3-3 tie with the Boston Bruins; 21 March 1991.) * 10th all time for lowest goals-against average during the regular season. * Holds Mighty Ducks of Anaheim record for most saves in a regular season game with 46, set against the Edmonton Oilers on November 21, 1993). * Named to the NHL first All-star Team in 1998-99. * Tied with Dominik Hašek for Ottawa Senators highest regular season save percentage. * Leader in save percentage for the 1999-2000 Playoffs * Holds Pittsburgh Penguins record for highest save percentage in the playoffs * Record holder for most wins in the regular season on an expansion team with 22, set while with the Columbus Blue Jackets in the 2000-2001 season. * Holds Columbus Blue Jackets record for lowest goals-against average in the regular season.Goalies Archive, Tugnutt's Honours and Records * Has Division named in his honour in the FCHL. International play After a disappointing 4 game sweep in the NHL playoffs, Tugnutt was more than excited to play for Team Canada in the World Hockey Championship. The semi-final game was against the Czech Republic in which Canada lost after the game went undecided in overtime, ending in a shootout. This was Tugnutt's second appearance on Team Canada. He played for them in 1993 as well.Ottawa Sun, Shootout loss to Czechs International statistics Awards Trade history * He was traded (with left-winger Brad Zavisha) to the Edmonton Oilers, for LW Martin Rucinsky, on March 10th 1992. * He was selected by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim as part of the 1993 NHL Expansion Draft on June 24th, 1993. * On February 20th, 1994, he was traded to the Montreal Canadiens for forward Stephen Lebeau. * Signed as a free agent by the Washington Capitals in the summer of 1995. * Signed as a free agent by the Ottawa Senators in the summer of 1996. * He was traded to the Pittsburgh Penguins, along with Janne Laukkanen, for goaltender Tom Barrasso, on March 14th, 2000. * Signed as a free agent by the Columbus Blue Jackets in the summer of 2000. * Traded, along with second-round draft pick in 2002 entry draft, to the Dallas Stars, for a first-round draft pick in the 2002 entry draft, in June 2002. Notes and references External links * The Unofficial Website of Ron Tugnutt * Ron Tugnutt Biography at The Goaltender Home Page * * Category:1967 births Category:Canadian ice hockey goaltenders Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Living people Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:National Hockey League broadcasters Category:Ice hockey personnel from Ontario Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Scarborough, Toronto Category:Peterborough Petes alumni Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Canadian television sportscasters de:Ron Tugnutt fr:Ron Tugnutt